The invention relates generally to the cutting of materials during a manufacturing process, and more particularly, cutting materials delivered from an extrusion process.
It is known in manufacturing to produce a material in a continuously extruded stream, and cut the material to a desired size(s) as it leaves the extruder. In extrusion manufacturing processes, cutting blades may be used to cut materials being extruded, with the cutting blades often being mounted to the hub, or end, of extrusion machinery.
Conventionally, a cutting blade is made of a single piece of high-grade metal, often hardened, which has cutting edges formed integrally with the body portion, the cutting edges being sharpened by using grinding, machining, or similar techniques. The prior art discloses cutting blades made of a single cast, died or cut material that is then sharpened along the edge. One practical drawback of this conventional technology is that when the cutting edge(s) becomes dull, the production process must be shut down so that the cutting blade may be removed, sharpened and re-installed, or replaced with a new blade. Further, dull blades can lead to misshapen products. The cost of blades, along with the cost of lost production time when the process had to be stopped for the blades to be replaced can be high, in part because the entire cutting mechanism is made from a single, relatively expensive, material.
The foregoing problems have been mitigated in some cases where the blades are sharpened on both sides, which reduces the frequency of sharpening, but the blades are still expensive. With such a configuration, when the initial edges become dull, the entire cutting head is removed, reversed, and reattached so that a new set of sharp edges are available for use. To compensate for such expense, separate cutting blades, which may be sharpened or replaced individually, may be attached to a cutting blade holder, which is secured to the hub or end of the extrusion machinery. Generally, cutting blades are attached to the cutting blade holder using screws. Difficulty occurs when the screws used to attach the blades loosen during use. This requires the process to be shut down so that the screws can be tightened or replaced. Also, the tolerance between the blade and extruder equipment is very tight, frequently less than a few thousandths of an inch, to ensure precise metering of product. Harder materials, such as various forms of carbide, are not suitable for use as a single, integral piece because the carbide is too brittle to be worked in this configuration, and such large pieces of carbide would be very expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and apparatus for cutting extruded materials that enables cutting blades to have longer cutting life, and that are relatively easy and inexpensive to replace when the cutting edge is no longer sharp.